Fan club HP vs Fan club DM
by n-darcy
Summary: Hoy, damas y caballeros veremos quién es mejor: nuestro querido Harry Potter o nuestro sexy Draco Malfoy. . Pansy Parkinson, defensa de Draco Malfoy, presente sus pruebas por favor.


_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados en el nombre de la diversión. Sin ánimo de lucro. Y esto es slash, yaoi, chico/chico, ya estás advertida._

Fan club HP v/s Fan club DM  
Ò.ó --------------- ò.Ó

.-Silencio! Silencio! Estamos aquí reunidos para resolver un asunto de gran polémica. Hoy, damas y caballeros, veremos quién es mejor: nuestro querido Harry Potter o nuestro sexy Draco Malfoy.-

.- Pansy Parkinson, defensa de Draco Malfoy, presente sus pruebas por favor.-

.-Trajimos el siguiente video en el cual se aprecia a la perfección porque Draco es el mejor.-

Padma Patil pasó al frente y desplegó una gran pantalla de proyección, hizo una seña indicando que todo iba bien y el video comenzó.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////VIDEO///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3…..2...1…..0

Se oía agua cayendo pero no se veía nada. El agua se detuvo y se oyeron unas pisadas. La toalla que aparentemente cubría la cámara fue removida revelando a un Draco Malfoy en toalla secado su cabello con otra. (Toalla por supuesto)

.-¿Qué demonios es esto?.- El Slytherin se acercó a la cámara y la golpeó con el dedo con curiosidad.- Bueno, a quién le importa.-hizo ademán de quitarse la toalla y todos abrieron mucho los ojos y tragaron saliva, entonces…. Otra toalla evitó que siguieran viendo la escena.

.-Eh ahí porque mi draquito es y será siempre el rey.- dijo Pansy satisfecha con ambas manos en la cintura.- Victoria

.-no te apresures Parkinson, ahora es nuestro turno. ¡Corra video!.- ordenó Ginny señalando la pantalla.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////VIDEO///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3…..2...1…..0

Un primer plano del rostro de Harry volando con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en los labios y el viento agitando sus cabellos; sublime. De pronto sus verdes ojos se abren y brillan con determinación. La cámara enfoca a Harry desde mayor distancia y se ve como este realiza piruetas en el cielo con tal facilidad que parece que podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos vendados y sin manos. En la siguiente escena se ve a Harry bajar de su escoba de un brinco.

.-Colin¿qué haces con esa cámara? Pensé que no funcionaban en Hogwarts -  
.-Oh, es un secreto. Adiós.-  
.-Adiós.-y ahora que le pasaba a éste.

.-Nadie vuela y disfruta más de volar como Harry.- exclamó Ginny con orgullo.- tiene un encanto nato.

.-Esas son solo buenas tomas del ángulo correcto. Miren esto: Potter intentando invitar a Chang al baile!-  
.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, a Harry ni siquiera le gusta Cho ahora.-  
.- ¿Crees que se comportaría diferente sí le gustara otra chica?  
.-Bueno… V V Tal vez Harry no sepa coquetear, pero no lo necesita. Miren esta foto.-

Harry aparecía sentado al borde de una ventana con la camisa algo desabrochada y unos copos de nieve le daban un aire místico.

.-Pues admiren el arte de coquetear en manos de Draco Malfoy.- (Pansy)  
.-Miren a Harry cocinando un pastel con un lindo delantal.- (Ginny)  
.-Draco sin gomina!.- (Pansy)  
.-Harry sin gafas!.- (Ginny)  
.-Si creen que Potter es guapo, obsérvenle al despertar.- (Pansy)

El video mostraba a Harry durmiendo pacíficamente, luego despertándose y caminando en dirección al baño con el pelo revuelto, cara de no haber despertado aún y bostezando mientras se estiraba como un gato.

.- o.Ô Y eso qué tiene de malo, ahora estás de nuestro lado? (Ginny)  
.-¡¡¿Quién demonios grabó esa cinta?!!.- una chica se acercó a Pansy y le habló al oído bajando la voz para que solo ella pudiera oírla.- Es la cinta que nos dio Draco, según él las marcas de baba dan asco.-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK///////////////////////////////////////////////////

.-Draco ¿qué tienes ahí?.- preguntó Pansy melosa..-Nada!.-  
.-Como que nada, a mí me parece que tienes algo. Déjame ver.-  
.-Pues te parece mal Pansy. Ahora déjame en paz.-  
.-no seas malo.-  
.-Ya dije que no. ¡Apártate!-  
.-Petrificus.- Blaise salió de la nada y le arrebató la cinta de las manos al chico.-Veamos que es lo que el príncipe de slytherin intenta ocultar con tanto afán.-

Ambos chicos observaron con la boca abierta el contenido de la cinta.

Draco logró librarse del hechizó y corrió a pararla.  
.-No sean idiotas.-exclamó al ver las caras de ambos muchachos.-es para el estúpido concurso de Pansy, no puedo darme el lujo de perder.-  
.- ¬¬ sí claro.- Zabini observó a su amigo con desconfianza. Draco sólo le arrojó la cinta a Pansy y se fue airado.

.-Demonios.- (Pansy)  
.-ah ja ja ja ja.- (Ginny)  
.- òó Cállate Weasley.- (Pansy)  
.-jijijiji Esta bien, continuemos. El malvado Draco Malfoy!.- (Ginny)

Video de Draco siendo… Malfoy. Aterrorizando alumnos de primero, insultando pelirrojos y haciendo cosas de chico malo, ustedes saben.

.-El inepto de Potter.- (Pansy)

Harry haciendo volar el salón de pociones y un mix de diferentes escenas del chico siendo castigado por Snape.

.-Malfoy…pateando un gatito!.- (Ginny)  
.-Hey, todos saben que ese gato es un demonio, araña a todo el que se cruza en su camino. Tu video esta fuera de contexto.-  
.-No justifiques su cruel comportamiento ante una criatura de dios tan adorable.-Ginny dramáticamente.

.-Harry de bebé!.- (Ginny) .-Draco sonrojado! Y disfrútenlo porque probablemente no volverán a ver algo así.- (Pansy)  
.-Malfoy huyendo como cobarde!.- (Ginny)  
.-Potter trasnochado.- (Pansy)  
.-Harry una noche en la enfermería a la luz de la luna!.- (Ginny)  
.-Draco meditando.- (Pansy)

Draco mirando al infinito, de pronto se gira y comienza a despotricar contra Pansy y a exigir que dejen de perseguirlo con esa estúpida cosa (cámara).

.-Ups.- (Pansy) .-pero que mal carácter.- dijo Ginny mirándose las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa.-  
.-Cállate Weasley, no podemos seguir así, es obvio que Draco supera a Potter en todos los aspectos y además se esta pudriendo en dinero. Es el hombre perfecto.-  
.-Por si no lo sabías, Harry es el heredero Potter y Black.-  
.-Hey! que todavía estoy vivo.-se escuchó la voz de Sirius  
.-Draco es mejor partido.-  
.-Harry adora a los niños, supera eso Parkinson.-  
.-Draco… los tolera.-  
.-Harry sabe planchar, lavar etc. y además cocina de puta madre.-a estas alturas a ambas se les había ido lo señoritas por el caño.  
.-Draco no necesita eso, tiene a gente que lo haga por él.-

Las dos chicas quedaron viéndose a los ojos y respirando agitadamente.

.-Ha…..rry….can…ta.- (Ginny) .-Dra… co… baila.- (Pansy)  
.-Ha…rry…di...buja.- (Ginny)  
.-Draco…to...ca…el…piano.- (Pansy)  
.-Harry…es muy…dulce.- (Ginny)  
.-Draco…es…encantador.- (Pansy)

"Esa dos si que están locas" un chico rubio contemplaba a las chicas pelearse sobre una tarima mientras se mantenía oculto bajo una capa de invisibilidad. "Buuueno, a lo mío" .-Ocio fotografías.- "Valla, ese chico gryffindor si que saca buenas fotografías ¿Cómo habrá logrado que Harry posara?, detesta las fotos".

.-Un momento, mis fotografías han desaparecido. Hey tú, esas fotografías son mías.-  
.-Claro que no, me costó mucho conseguirlas.-  
.-De qué hablas, dámelas, son mis favoritas.-  
.-Aléjate. NO. Suéltame!-  
.-¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi novia?.-  
.-Solo quiero que me regrese mis fotografías.-  
.-Qué son mías!.-  
.-Sí Molly dice que son de ella, así es.-  
.-Me estas llamando mentiroso.-  
.-Y si lo hago qué.-  
.-Nadie llama mentiroso a un gryffindor.- saltó Seamus que escuchó parte de la discusión.-  
.-Y los slytherin sí lo somos.-dijo otra voz añadiéndose.

5 minutos después todos discutían y 10 minutos después la habitación era un caos.

.-Muchachos cálmense.-Sirius intentaba calmar a los alumnos sin muchos resultados "Maldito Dumbledore._ Sirius, Remus, ustedes serán los adultos responsables y encargados de mantener el orden; sí como no, eso era una misión suicida_"  
.- En que momento acepte. Tú! Bájate de esa mesa. Auch, te lo dije.¡¡¡ Las varitas no son para eso!!!.- PLAF. Un espejo volador le dio a Sirius justo en la frente.- Pa….ren XP.-

.-Sirius!.- gritó Remus pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, un desmaius lo mandó al suelo en un dos por tres.

Un poco más de maldiciones, alumnos ahorcando a otros alumnos y …TAC!.- Pero qué sucede aquí!.- Severus Snape irrumpió en el lugar tan atemorizante como siempre.-Señorita Patil! Deténganse!!! DETENGANSEE!!!!!!! .-Todos se detuvieron y se le quedaron viendo.- Se puede saber que hacen!! Parecen animales! Longbottom, ponte de pie y ve a la enfermería, el resto a sus salas comunes ¡YA!.- el gritó los sacó de su trance y se fueron sin chistar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.- ah! y 50 puntos menos para slytherin e 55 menos para gryffindor sigue siendo Snape no? ;)

"Estos críos de mierda, como me ponen de malas" Nuestro estimado profesor de pociones recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta toparse con una silueta en el suelo con un gran chichón en la frente

.-Black, Black, despierta.- le dio palmaditas en la mejilla pero solo logró arrancarle unas cuantas frases sin sentido.-Alguien anotó la matricula del camión.-Miró a un lado y vio al lupino también desmayado, se acercó a él levantándolo del piso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, antes de llegar a ella se giró y miró a Sirius.- Lo siento Black, pero tendrás que arreglártelas solo. Oh jo jo jo….- y se fue muy campante, las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero el video seguía encendido. La pantalla mostraba solo unas rayas como si la cinta no contuviera nada, de súbito se vio una habitación de decoración verde y plata, algo cayó sobre el lente entorpeciendo la visión; (es que hay menores en el público) se escucharon unas voces.

.-Draco, no me siento bien haciendo esto, no puedes sacar a todos tus compañeros de la habitación.-  
.-No seas aguafiestas, puse suficientes hechizos como para mantenerlos ocupados toda la noche.-  
.-eso es una invitación.-  
.-Tal vez…Harry.-  
.-je je je ya deja de hacer eso.-  
.-Me encanta que tengas cosquillas ahí.- (N.A: o/o donde, donde ´¬´)  
.-Ah sí, pues a mí también me gusta que tengas cosquillas.-  
.-a ja ja ja ja ya bast…

El video se acabó el ese momento y la cinta comenzó a rebobinarse. Una sombra negra se introdujo el la habitación tropezándose torpemente .- AUCH!...Sirius?.- "Espero que esté bien UU". Continuó su camino, pulsó un botón y esperó a que la cinta fuera expulsada, cuando la tuvo en sus manos suspiró, sonrió levemente y salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

.-Potter! Creí haber dicho que los quería a todos en sus salas comunes.-  
.-Si profesor…es que… me había olvidado de algo…y…este…era muy importante que yo…y…y…yo.-  
.-Ya, ya, no me importan tus excusas, vayase antes de que me arrepienta.-Harry lo miró sorprendido "Agradece que no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo, Potter".- Está esperando una invitación?.- Harry salió de su sorpresa inicial, se despidió rápidamente y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.-

UUF! Estuvo cerca, la próxima vez que viera a Draco lo mataría, haber si así aprende a tener más cuidado. Mira que dejarle a Pansy la cinta para cuidar las apariencias, si la hubieran visto entera ya no habría apariencias que cuidar.

FIN...

_Je je je Espero que les guste, va con mucho amor de mí para ustedes, lo escribí en una de mis desveladas de vacaciones a la luz de un farol para que no me retaran por estar despierta tan tarde. _

_ Cuídense.  
ndarcy._


End file.
